The advent of Digital Video Recorders (DVRs) has enabled viewers of television programming to exercise greater control over their viewing experience. DVRs allow viewers to pause, rewind, fast forward, and record broadcast programming, thereby giving the viewer a greater ability to view programming at their own convenience. Viewers can record television programming by scheduling a single recording of an event such as a live boxing match. Viewers can also record television programming by establishing a series subscription which represents a recurring series of scheduled recordings. For example, a viewer can create a series subscription to record all episodes of a particular television series, such as Family Guy, American Idol, or Entourage. Viewers can also tailor a series subscription to only record new episodes of a series so that duplicate recordings are not saved. While DVRs have enabled enhanced viewing, programming of DVRs with an increasing number of channels and variety of content can be time consuming and complex.